


Sacrificial Lamb

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Tomorrow Series - John Marsden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn's last scene in book three from her point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Lamb

He was the kind of implacable enemy that Robyn knew movies were made about. Every movie villain that she had ever seen suddenly coalesced into this one man that was now threatening her and her friends all over again. Every person she had seen on the television hurting people for no reason all wore this man’s face.

The face of the man that was holding a gun at her face and telling her friends to drop their weapons and get on the ground. The face of the man that had led people who trusted him into an ambush and certain death. The man that taught her to hate.

She would not let this happen, she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t be the reason her friends were taken back to their cells and she wouldn’t be the reason that Homer and Ellie were murdered. None of them were traitors or terrorists, no matter what Harvey – she refused to call him _Major_ \-- tried telling everyone. Murder was murder and the executions that he and his invading friends were planning to do to Ellie and Homer was nothing but cold-blooded murder.

She watched her friends getting to their knees and she knew that only she could save them all. The gun was still trained on her, but Harvey was watching her friends instead of her. He shouldn’t have looked away like she was unimportant. If there was one thing she had learned in the months since the invasion it was the fact that you never took your eyes off the enemy even if you thought you had the upper hand.

She had the upper hand, now. She was sad because she knew what she was about to do would hurt her friends and Ellie would probably eat herself up with guilt over it. She wanted to tell Ellie that it was okay and that sometimes she needed to let someone else take care of her. Homer and Ellie had been good about taking care of her and the others, but this time she needed to take care of them.

She could be as implacable as any of the others when it came to saving their lives, she had just never had a chance to do so before now.

It wasn’t suicide. No matter what she had been told about the sin of taking your own life, Robyn knew that she wasn’t about to commit a sin. She knew that as sure as she was breathing. Already, she could hear God’s voice in her ear as she pulled the pin from the grenade that had been hidden beneath her shirt with the others. She was being the bravest she had ever been and she was going to save innocents who didn’t deserve to die. Like Jesus, she would be the sacrificial lamb for the greater good; in her mind, there was no greater good than saving the ones she loved and stopping Harvey from using his evil to hurt any other people.

Ellie screamed her name and Robyn looked at her, managing to smile at her in a bit of a resigned way. Ellie had seen and Ellie knew what she had done. Ellie knew she couldn’t stop her from this and her friend would make sure she wasn’t forgotten. It was too late to change the outcome of this plan. She opened her hand so that Harvey could see the pin from the grenade.

She watched as Harvey realized what was about to happen, but she felt detached from it all. He stepped towards her and she could tell that he was about to beg her… for what? Beg her to spare his life? She couldn’t do that anymore than she could have let him murder her friends. It was time for Harvey to answer for all of the blood he had shed and she hoped she got to witness his fate when he stood before God.

The pin fell and there was a large flash of hot light, but Robyn was beyond feeling the explosion. Already she could feel arms around her and hear God’s voice in her ear telling her that she had been a brave soldier. She’d always been a good daughter.


End file.
